Bought and Paid For
by AmyraKobayashi
Summary: Hailie Schyllar is an educator at Saint Peter's Catholic Church. Through her life God has spoken to her; what happens when He leads her to an albino monk and a life she once lived? Will Hailie be able to help him or will Silas continue in his ways?
1. Chapter 1

_-Dreaming-  
I see a woman walking down the street, she is me. I was running now, faster and faster, then I heard it...a gunshot. I found a building surrounded by police. They had bagged up one body by the time I got there and they were loading one into the ambulance. I was thrown towards the body bag, it ripped open of its own accord, revealing an albino monk who had been shot to death. A Gentle yet firm voice came to me through the wind, __**"Hailie...Hailie! Wake up; I have something for you to do for me. It is urgent. Follow the vision I have given you, save him.....Wake up!**_

_**  
**_** My eyes snapped open automatically, as I sat up, "What was that..." Could've been a nightmare...I thought to myself, as Kawaii (my cat) crawled up and began rubbing up against me. Then her brother jumped up as well, then together they just sat there watching me, with wide pupils they began to meow like crazy. It sounded like both of them were trying to tell me something, I walked over to their water bowl, and it was full. I fed them, they didn't even stir. Instead, they kept walking back and forth between my legs forcing me to maneuver around them. Looking up to make sure I didn't hita wall, I realized where they were leading me....the front door. How could that be, I never let them outside, especially this early. "I wonder if maybe God gave me that dream," I said aloud, now standing in the hallway. I placed my hands on my hips and watched as the two cats kept rubbing and trying to push me with their heads. Strange behavior, even for those two. Well, no harm in checking it out. I dressed; unfortunately, I realized as I walked out the door, I had been wearing the same outfit in my dream. **

** I got in my car and headed towards the can't have been real I mean, come on. God never spoke to me like that..........now anyway. It happened fairly often as a child and in myteen years, heckI dreamt of a fight between my grandmother and mom before that happened....the next day. I have had dreams about the political state of America and that was coming true....sadly. Could God possibly want me to save this albino monk? Without thinking, my hands turned the wheel and I at once recognized the small road I was driving on. I could see flashing police lights and drove slower as I neared them. An officer approached, so rolled my window down, "Mademoiselle, official business, please continue on your way." I nodded as I reached for my ID, "This is my business, I'm afraid. I work for the Church and I believe you have the body of one of our followers. I would like to examine it?" He grabbed theID out of my hand and walked away, probably to see if it was real or not. I hadn't even noticed that I had grabbed that when I left the house, how strange...and how did I know what to say, I wasn't I nervous this entire trip. How did I even end up here in the first place, never had I been to this side of town before. HE started back towards me, "Go ahead, Mademoiselle, park your vehicle and follow me." I smiled at him as I backed up and parked to the left side of the road, "Thank you. I won't take long I promise." I had to slightly jog to keep up with the man and finally we arrived in front of an officer who looked to be the leader, "Cumin, who's she." After officer Cumin and explained who I was and why I was here, he introduced himself, "I am lieutenant Fache. The body you are requesting is over here, please help yourself." **

** I walked over to the only body bag that had been zipped up, surly it wasn't to hide the fact that he was an albino...or maybe it was. Hesitantly I unzipped it, inside was the man from my dream. I jumped at the shock. He was dead what was I suppose to do. I heard the man in the ambulance ask about the monk and brutally he was told that his "angel" was dead. Then as I looked back at the body, I could have sworn that I saw it move. I leaned in close to see if I oculd hear anything. To myself I said aloud, "Oh, my Father, if this be the man, how am I to save him? Is he dead, or alive.....I know not. Tell me, please." I opened my eyes and waited a few minutes, as I began to walk away, the man's eyes flew open and he gasped for breathe, "He's alive," I shouted trying to get someones attention. I ran to the back of the ambulance and shouted,"Come quick, he's alive! He needs to be taken to the hospital! Hurry!" I watched as they ran and loaded him onto the ambulance in front of us. Seeing the man in this one made me jump, "Bishop Aringarosa?! What happened? Will you be okay?" His face lit up in a smile, "Hailie, what a surprise. I don't have time to tell you now, meet us at the hospital tomorrow. Then we will talk." I nodded as they shut the door, and drove off quickly. Then lieutenant Fache walked me back to my car,"I hope to see the both of them put prison. That way the streets of France will be safe again." With that he walked away and I sat in my car dumbfounded. **

**Surly I wasn't supposed to find him just to send him to prison....was I? **

**Well, tomorrow I would find out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I know that this chapter has a lot of un-explained things. They will all be answered within the next few chapters, so don't be angry or think I am stupid. Its all part of the plan! Please leave reviews! It helps more than you know!**

**Neither of us spoke another word and before I knew it, the long winding driveway sped under the car. The familiar lake shone in the moonlight, sending chills down my spine, as if what waited at the house was a danger to us both, "When we get to the gate I'll need help opening it, if you don't mind." Just as he was about to answer, lightening crossed the sky, with a voluminous roar quickly following. The gate came into view and without speaking, we both ran to it and tired to open it; a rock was blocking the overgrown path on the other side. Silas had begun to climb the structure when I grabbed at his robes and pulled him back down, "Are you crazy, I'll do it. You're still recovering from being shot at!" Grudgingly he stepped aside and watched me climb. It was probably a funny sight, me in my work clothes, a knee-high dress, heels and a jean jacket, and the fact I hadn't done it in awhile didn't help. Jumping back down, I was able to move to rock and clean away the underbrush. Getting back over was the hard part, especially since the deluge had begun. As I reached the top, I had to concentrate on not sli-; slipping I regained my balance and jumped to the ground. Silas and I practically teleported from one spot too inside the car and we drove the rest of the way shaking from the cold. **

**The security light came on as he walked up the steps, which caused him to jump. I chuckled, grabbing the key, and then unlocked the door. Inside, I walked towards the kitchen, "Are you hungry? I am, not sure what is here though." Out of the corner of my eye, I could see him nod and then walk into the living room. I made each of us a sandwich and brought out some canned fruit. Carrying the tray into the living room wasn't the easiest thing, especially with two glasses of water. I turned the corner and suddenly, the water spilling wasn't my main concern….Silas was aiming a gun at the head of someone and that someone was aiming a gun at him. "Who the heck are you? What are you doing, both of you put your guns down, now!" Then came the English accent, "Ello, Hailie. Long time no see, eh?" I gasped, but realized that both of them still had their guns up, "Hello, Henry. Please put your guns down, act like human beings not heathen animals!" Slowly, Silas began to lower his and then Henry followed suit. I sat the tray on the table, walked up to Henry and slapped him, "Ever heard of visiting somebody or calling them to let them know you're alive." **

**He glanced over at Silas, "I wanted to let you know that Quire is onto you." I rolled my eyes, "Here I thought this was a friendly visit. How in the world did you find me?" It was his time to roll his eyes, "You of all people shouldn't have to ask that question Hailie. I wouldn't fraternize with the like of him," He scoffed over at Silas, "It could get you into a lot of trouble." Eyebrow raised I inquired, "Is that supposed to scare me? I thought the Quire was dead. Who is left?" He smirked, "Wouldn't you like to know." The look on my face told him, he had better answer, "Patina, Yurok, Dyad, Salix and me." I nodded slowly, "Durango and Myrade are really dust then?" He nodded. Turning away from him, I finished his visit, "Thanks for the heads up. However, I think the monk will stay, I'll let you know how it winds up." He stiffened, "This is dangerous!" I laughed, "Dangerous, you're telling me what is dangerous now? I think not! Know GET OUT!" He shook his head as he walked towards the door. He stopped in front of Silas, sneered and left. **

**Silas stood there watching him; he didn't say anything, but you could read it on his posture. I sat down on the couch and began eating, "Leave him, he's not against us, just a jerk. Sit, eat, relax or do something besides just standing there fuming." He responded, "I am not fuming, just confused and on edge." I smiled and thought, 'yeah…..he has that effect." He sat down on the chair opposite and began eating as well, but not before saying a prayer. Remembering my manners, I stopped and allowed his prayer to be for the both of us. Afterwards, I showed Silas around the house and then to his rooms. Then we both retired. **

**Now alone I could think clearly. 'So, The Mystic Quire still existed or what was left of them. Why had God given me the dream? How had they survived? How had they found me? How did they know about Silas? How did Henry survive? What about the monk made it dangerous for me to help him, didn't we serve the same God? Why would father Aringarosa assign him to me, he knows that I don't participate in that anymore?' There were far too many questions for my taste, so I retired. The next morning would reveal several answers. **


	3. Chapter 3

** Turns out sleep didn't entertain me that night; instead, a whooshing sound brought me out of my transcendental state. Looking around sleepily I smelled something….smoke. Jumping out of bed, I threw on my housecoat and ran towards the room where Silas was staying. Throwing the door open revealed a naked monk unconscious on the floor, "Great! Come on Silas wake up, I need you to wake up now! The house is on fire! GET UP!" Trying to remain, somewhat modest I grabbed his robe and laid it over his bleeding figure…wait, what? Blood. I didn't have time to worry about it; instead, I lifted him up from underneath his arms and dragged him down the stairs. By now, the smoke had risen to the top floor, engulfing us like impenetrable fog. Sweat poured off my body like the deluge we had earlier experienced. I took in sharp, shallow breaths; the fire, which was quickly devouring my home, blocked the stairs. Finally reaching my study, I lifted the knob off the globe and it scanned the room for my life signature. After several seconds, the statue of a weeping angel slid back into the wall and then turned to reveal a long narrow passage. Silas had begun to stir during the drag here and was now fully awake, "What is going on?" Standing he realized he was still naked and quickly threw on his robes. I grabbed his hand and helped him stand up, "I don't have time to explain. Come on, follow me and keep up." The passage was just barely wide enough to allow one to raise their arm and use it to push up against the other side.**

**However, we ran through it without difficulty, I laughed in spite of the perilous situation, "I haven't had this much exercise in years!" Just to prove my statement I took in a deep breath and let it out roughly. Coming to a complete halt, we now stood in front of a forked path. I slumped, "Great….." Silas sensing my discomfort tried to hurry me, "Don't forget, whoever started that fire will undoubtedly have known about your escape plan as well. Please, choose a path and let it be the right one!" Shaking my head I pointed towards the left center hall, "It's that one, I'm certain." Nodding he took the lead, I followed, "Who do you think did this?" I sighed and thought of the house burning and then the familiar face of Henry flashed in front of mind, "Henry…Well, not him specifically, the Mystic Quire without a doubt. Him sneaking into the house was his way of warning me about the fire. This means, they already know more than I do." Silas, who now seemed uncomfortable, spoke again, "Where does this passage lead?" I shrugged, "It should lead to a carport that has no surveillance. If not, then we are dead because, I don't know where it leads." He seemed to grind his teeth, "Is this just a game to you! Does it not bother you that because of me, your own people burned your house down?" I stood there, a confused look on my face, "Is what a game to me. The fact that my house burned down, no. That was expected. The fact that I am in my pajamas fixing to enter a carport with lots of people, yes. Especailly since we are covered in soot and smell of fire. The fact that I still don't understand why I am in charge of you, no. It is disconcerting because Father Aringarosa knows I have no affiliation with either the Opus Die or the Mystic Quire anymore." At that time the passage opened up into the carport and the sun was just barely coming up on the horizon, "Now we have to get to the bank so I can get money out and buy a car and clothes. Then you and I are going to sit down and have a nice conversation, and neither one of us is going to leave anything out."**

**After purchasing a Porche, a pair of blue jeans and green umpire top and brown riding boot we arrived at a privatized Starbucks and ordered breakfast and drinks. By privatized I mean where it was sectioned off into separate rooms and one could have total privacy. "Don't want anyone to here what you are going to say. I want the truth and nothing but the truth so help you God, understand?" I said sitting across from him. He nodded quizzically, "aren't you going to tell me about you as well?" I nodded.**

**~The Mystic Quire **_**is **__An organization brought about by the underground nation of Myer. They believe in God the almighty, creator of Heaven and Earth and that Jesus Christ is the one and only son of God, made man, born of the virgin Mary, suffered under Pontius Pilate, was crucified, died and buried, that He rose again on the third day and ascended into heaven, from there He reigns over the living and the dead, Holy spirit who reigns with both the Father and the Son. The second coming, one baptism for remission of sins, the communion of saints and Life everlasting. The Quire is made up of seven beings, chosen for their unique gifts that help serve and protect Truth. They are the mortal/spiritual enemies of the Priory of Sion. While they have the same goal in mind, Opus Dei and The Quire have different ways of worshiping and dealing with delicate matters. They only work together when it is most important. _

_The members of the Bond in this story include the following: _

_Patina Aura...22…black hair, white eyes, medium-tan skin, slim build. Priestess, Gazer._

_Yurok Aura…22…black hair, honey eyes, medium-tan skin, athletic build. Priest, Déjà._

_Dyad Pries…24…white hair, cerulean eyes, pale skin, and stocky build. Priest, Book master._

_Salix Teal…24…silver hair, black eyes, pale skin, lean build. Priest, Sleeper._

_Spike Lore…26…white hair, emerald eyes, ivory skin, athletic build. Priest, Shark._

_Mirage Mar…26…blonde hair, grey eyes, tan skin, lean build. Priestess, Blair._

_Amera Tahl…26…red hair, hazel eyes, ivory skin, curvatious build. Priestess, Ranger. _

_While the organization is called The Mystic Quire, the group of seven is called a Bond. The reason for this is the fact that they are raised together from an early age. The Proctor is their spiritual leader, schoolteacher and gift trainer, they are the last member of the previous Bond and it is their duty to find and raise the next Bond in the Truth and help them discover their gifts and teach them the ways of the Truth. _

_Moonlight lit the path in such a way, that one who did not know it could walk freely and quickly. The seven scurried to the Quarry for midnight solstice, their last one for several months. Soon they would be venturing out into the world above to stop the Priory from spreading the Falsehood. This would be their first encounter with the race above, this rite of passage was called Amulet, and they all had to participate. Approaching the winding stairs, the chiming could be heard as it echoed off the porcelain walls; it was The Hymn, the one reserved for the spilling of innocent blood, just as our Savoir had done so long ago. Now seated within the worship circle, the melodic vibrations could be felt up their spines. No one spoke, not even when the music stopped. After they had privately confessed of their sins they grabbed each other by the hands and prayed, in thankfulness for what had been done, in thankfulness for the present and for the future of their kind. Taking of the Sacrament then followed, each one confessing and repenting of their sins openly before partaking. Then they all stood, bowed before the altar and chanted The Hymn. Following a path towards the right, they entered a meeting room where the Proctor was waiting. _

_Amera entered first, being the only ranger it was her right, and sat down at the opposite end facing the Proctor. Then came Mirage, Spike, Patina, Dyad, Salix and Yurok. Mirage sat on Amera's right, Spike sat to her left. Patina to his left, Dyad to Mirage's right, Salix to Patina's left and Yurok to Dyad's right. Now seated, the Proctor began, "Tonight marks the beginning of Amulet, and you have all excelled and progressed far beyond any of my expectations." They nodded in acknowledgement, "But the real test is about to begin. You'll walk among the overlander's for 6 nights and seven days, upon the 7 night you will return. If you have not completed your mission, you will be punished and continue in your training until the next full moon, where you will be charged with another mission. If that one is once again uncompleted…well, just make sure you finish the first one." They nodded again, stealing glances at one another for reassurance that they were ready. The Proctor stood and pulled down a map, he pointed to a country named France, "This is where you will enter the overland. Your mission: Separate and find the different members of the Priory of Sion, so that we can update our information. Then, reunite and locate the Opus Dei headquarters in the vicinity." They nodded again and Dyad raised a question that was on everyone's mind, "I understand the reason for the PoS, but why do we need to associate with the OD?" The Proctor chuckled at the abbreviations, "We must work together to achieve the common goal. While our beliefs slightly differ, they are the same. If we ever need their help, it'll be well to know where to find them." _

_Mirage stood, shoving her chair back, "Why? They don't even know we exist, or if they do, they never approach us for the exact same reason we don't approach them. They despise us for our ways. The only reason I am complying with this decision is the fact of Amulet." The Proctor chuckled, "Mirage you are never one to hide your emotions, who else shares her views?" All but Amera raised their hands. Nodding he inquired, "Amera your view differs, explain?" Amera's eyes flicked upward, "Why do we judge when we don't even know if they know about us, or if they even still exist? They have done nothing to us and we haven't done anything to them. We should leave it that way." The Proctor walked around the room watching their faces, "It seems we have two valid possibilities, the only way to find out which one is correct it to continue with the mission. You are dismissed, you will be assigned your identities as you leave. Be at the Ryune on time."_


	4. Chapter 4

Do to loss of interest and then prolonged writer's block for this story I have to apologize. I am cancelling this story. I do not remember where I was going with it and I just can't think of anything to add. Once again, sorry!-the writer


End file.
